Base EXUS
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: La selección del comando ha empezado, mientras tanto; Minmei y Max se lamentan de su actual forma de vida.
1. ¡Jaque!

PARTE 1  
  
Misión Suicida.  
  
CAPITULO 1 ¡Jaque!  
  
Base E.X.U.S.  
  
Arizona, U.S.A.  
  
12:34 A.M.  
  
Lang recordaba con cariño el primer vuelo del VF-X. El primer prototipo del Varitech Fighter. Roy Fokker fue el piloto de pruebas. Un joven atlético y muy capaz (a pesar de su edad). Voló el VF-X como nadie. Cambió a Guardián (una forma de águila mecanizada con brazos), a Battaloid (un guerrero mecanizado de casi 18 metros de altura) y de vuelta a Figther (un avión caza casi normal).  
  
Los VT's (VF-1a, VF-1d, VF-1j y VF-1s) fueron la salvación de la SDF-1 en contra de los Battlepods (una clase de huevos con patas) pero demostraron no ser tan efectivos en contra de los Officer's Pods ( una versión mucho mas armada y protegida que los pods) los Quadronos (un tipo de Battaloid deforme y tremendamente poderoso) y otras clases de naves avanzadas.  
  
Las presiones de la guerra Robotech obligaron a Lang a revisar a los VTs y otorgarles mayor protección, armamento y alcance. De ese estudio, nació el Super Varitech. Dotado de dos grandes cápsulas llena de misiles de todos los tipos, 2 turbinas extras de gran empuje y armadura y depósitos de combustible extras; en el momento en que fue creado, fue considerado un milagro.  
  
Roy Fokker no pudo probarlo. De hecho, murió 1 año antes de que pudiera ser creado. Rick Hunter lo probó en batalla por primera vez. Acudió a un llamado de ayuda de una escolta liderada por Max Sterling que tenía como misión proteger un transbordador en el que viajaba la Teniente Comandante Lisa Hayes. Hunter se enfrentó a una fuerza 20 veces superior a la de la escolta y en 5 minutos rompió la superioridad enemiga y venció. El Super, sirvió para que la RDF y la Flota Imperial, al mando de Breetai, venciera a Dolza. Y después, para conquistar el Satélite Fábrica Robotech. Desafortunadamente tenía una pequeña desventaja. Un detallito casi insignificante.  
  
No podía usarse en la atmósfera.  
  
Los packs extra, no eran lo suficientemente aerodinámicos para soportar la presión de aire ni proporcionar una buena sustentación.  
  
Lang estaba trabajando en como dotar el SVF-1 de la capacidad necesaria para usarse en tierra cuando alguien le dio un proyecto "en una servilleta". Algo monstruoso, enorme y muy, muy caro que bien valía el precio. El Plus.  
  
Lang al principio, arqueó la ceja en perplejidad e incredulidad. Pero al investigar, el Plus demostró su valía. Tanto que el mejoramiento del SFV-1 quedó relegado.  
  
Tres meses pasaron desde que Lang pidió al remanente del C.D.T.U. fondos para llevar a cabo el proyecto. Tres meses de arduo trabajo. La mitad del equipo robotechnológico, los doctores Penn, Bronson y Bruke y toneladas de materiales, unidades de energía, hornos Reflex y protocultura; fueron trasladados a una cueva natural (anteriormente silos nucleares del gobierno americano) en el desierto de Arizona. Finalmente todo concluyó.  
  
- Dentro de poco, el fruto del esfuerzo de todos nosotros se verá recompensado - Lang aún conservaba un marcado acento alemán. Estaba de pie sobre una mesa para que todos los presentes pudieran observarlo - El primer vuelo de prueba del plus, solo será el inicio de un proyecto tan grande como el SDF-2. A partir de este momento la vanguardia Robotechnológica es nuestra.  
  
Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Las mas de 100 personas que en ese momento se encontraban ahí, ovacionaron al científico más importante del mundo. Todos sabían a que se refería. Una máquina con el p0oder de 50 Vts capaz de usarse en la atmósfera. Una máquina tal, que con tan solo su presencia, disuaría a cualquier enemigo.  
  
- Ahora, la humanidad está mejor preparada para combatir a cualquier amenaza. Sea Zentraedi, Maestros Robotech o Invid. Brindemos por este éxito, por las victorias futuras y por la paz que anhelamos.  
  
Los 4 meseros habían repartido cerveza natural mexicana (un absoluto lujo) a los presentes y todos disfrutaron de sus tragos. Pero algo apagó el espíritu festivo. Mientras Lang se permitía un largo trago, una detonación sonó en el recinto y nanosegundos después, la base de la botella del científico explotó.  
  
Mas de 200 ojos giraron hacia el lugar origen del disparo. Una mujer alta, algo atractiva y de cabello azul sostenía una Berreta de 14 tiros. Un guardia de seguridad situado a 10 m de ella trató, torpemente de sacar su revolver. Tardó siglos en sacarlo, lo que le permitió a la mujer sacar un útil cuchillo de combate y lanzarlo con habilidad consumada al cuello del hombre. Este se llevó las manos a la garganta en un inútil intento de detener la hemorragia y terminó tirado en el suelo, ahogándose con su propia sangre. Una conmoción se armó y varias personas trataron de escapar por las puertas más cercanas, pero decenas de soldados Zentraedi micronizados les cortaron el paso. Era obvio que habían tomado la base.  
  
- Damas y caballeros, lamento informarles que las salidas, por el momento, quedan suspendidas. - La voz era imperiosa, llena de autoridad y un poco seductora. Lang creyó percibir que la mujer de pelo azul se estremeció un poco.  
  
Segundos después, por la puerta principal, entró un hombre, algo joven, con el cabello y la piel de un tono gris azulado. Alto, fornido, vestido de un uniforme verde Zentraedi.  
  
- Por ahora, estan bajo el poder de Khyron Kravshera.  
  
- The Backstabber - susurró alguien.  
  
Lang lo escuchó reír. Su risa, llena de satisfacción y logro, le permitió darse cuenta de lo que quería: El Plus.  
  
De alguna forma se enteró de su existencia y por eso esta aquí. Así que sería responsabilidad de Lang dar tiempo a la RDF para el rescate que sin duda tendría lugar. También tendría un plan B.  
  
"Si ellos tienen el Plus, que dios nos ayude a todos" pensó Lang mientras conducían a todos los cautivos a las bodegas inferiores de la base.  
  
Macross III, U.S.A.  
  
6:31 A.M.  
  
El despertador sonó a las 6:30 como era su costumbre. Rick alargó el brazo automáticamente, deseando agarrar a la maldita máquina y arrojarla hacia el otro lado de su habitación, justo a la pared, destructivamente dura. Pero solo lo apagó  
  
Se levantó un poco, sentándose levemente mientras su mente trataba de acordarse de que estaba allí. Sus ojos (aún dormidos) le transmitían imágenes borrosas al tiempo que su cabeza recordaba que tenía una fuerte resaca. Rick trató de saber porqué rayos se embriagó si tenía deberes de vuelo temprano. Por un momento se imaginó a su cerebro, rodeado de botellas de alcohol, cubierto de periódicos y pidiendo limosnas en un sucio callejón.  
  
De pronto recordó: Vacaciones. No volverá a ir a la base, hasta dentro de 15 días. Así que con una sonrisa, retorna a su dulce i amplia cama, haciendo la observación que se encuentra muy a la orilla. ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó suavemente una voz chillona y adormilada  
  
Si su vida fuera una especie de ánime japonés, hubiera puesto una exagerada cara graciosa, con abanicos en cada mano y después caería estrepitosamente al suelo.  
  
- 6:32 - respondió tranquilamente después de actualizar su hora  
  
Efectivamente había alguien a su lado. Ese alguien se extendió sobre él para confirmar la hora, rozando su cuerpo intencionalmente.  
  
- Demonios - se quejó mientras se dejaba caer sobre él - Tengo que estar en el puente del SDF-1 a las 0700 hrs.  
  
Rick no dijo nada, solo se quedó con los ojos semicerrados, observando a aquella joven que entraba al baño para una ducha rápida.  
  
Habría de medir como 1.62 cm. Aunque era pequeña, estaba muy bien proporcionada (y se veía estupenda sin ropa) Tenía el cabello de color trigo, largo hasta media espalda. Realmente era digna de salir en la portada de una revista para adolescentes (aunque tenía casi 24).  
  
Rick se perdió en los recuerdos de la noche anterior.  
  
Salió en la tarde del SDF-1, después de una divertidísima reunión con Maistroff y algunos oficiales de inteligencia. Los Zentraedis habían detenido inexplicablemente sus ataques. Por lo que eso, aunado con la nueva generación de reclutas que llenaban los huecos de las filas Robotech, se declaró unas merecidas vacaciones para algunos oficiales. Rick fue uno de ellos, así que para celebrar, se retiró a un pequeño y casi desconocido bar en una calle pequeña de Macross. Después de un par de cervezas, hecharle porras a los Leones de Macross, quienes perdían frente a los Halcones de Detroit 50 - 9, alguien se sentó a un lado de él.  
  
- Hola capitán. - Saludó con un tono obviamente seductor.  
  
- Sammie, no creí verte por aquí.  
  
Sus ojos hicieron un análisis completo (de pies a cabeza) deteniéndose en 3 lugares estratégicos. Su cerebro procesó la información y mostró el resultado: 9.5  
  
El resto es un deja vú. Al igual que le sucedió con Lisa el año pasado, el Rick Hunter alcoholizado, se estiró al tablero de mandos, jaló la palanca "F" y se transformó en un "Fokker". El Don Juan, Casanova y James Bond de los pilotos VT.  
  
Rick no supo cuanto tiempo pasó en el baño, pero le pareció que salió muy rápido. Recogió y se puso su ropa, la cual estaba tirada por todo el cuarto. Se sentó mientras ella se ajustaba la chaqueta del uniforme, preguntándose cuanto líquido tomó la noche anterior como para no recordar con detalle lo sucedido  
  
- Estuviste genial anoche. - Le dijo en voz baja directamente en su oído. - Quiero verte de nuevo.  
  
Él murmuró un "OK" mientras recibía un rápido beso en la boca. Poco después escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse y cerrarse. El sueño lo volvió a golpear y se tiró de nuevo en su dulce cama. Por el momento estaba demasiado ocupado invocando a Morfeo como para preocuparse por el "de nuevo". Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el estatus de "misión cumplida", sonó el teléfono.  
  
Aunque el SOP decía que debía responder inmediatamente, dejó se sonara dos, tres, cuatro veces más. Entró su contestadora. "Hola. Está usted hablando a la casa de Rick Hunter. Por el momento he de estar salvando en mundo, así que si no me encuentra en la base, deje su recado después del tono. BEEEEEEEP".  
  
- Capitán Hunter, Habla la Teniente Comandante Claudia Grant. El capitán Global solicita su presencia en la sala de conferencias principal del SDF-1 a mas tardar a las 0800 hrs. Rick esto es muy importante, por favor no tardes.  
  
"Genial" se vio obligado a pensar cuando el mensaje terminó. "Que buenas vacaciones".  
  
Sala de conferencias del SDF-1  
  
Global's Lake, Macross III, U.S.A.  
  
7:58 A.M.  
  
Después de una ducha muy fría, 2 litros de café cargado y media tonelada de aspirinas, Rick llegó a su destino.  
  
El SDF-2 estaba cada vez más completo, se rumoraba que para la primavera del siguiente año podría levantarse y reunirse con el Satélite fábrica, junto a la nave de Breetai, para una transferencia de controles transposicionales. La misión a Tirol era cada vez más palpable y Rick tenía unas ganas enormes de ser parte ella. Así podría liberarse de su obsesión disminuyente por Minmei y enfocarse en su otra obsesión...  
  
Después de pasar por varios pasillos, controles de seguridad y presumir sus credenciales en donde era requerido, llegó a la sala de conferencias del SDF-1, lugar donde anteriormente habían pasado tantas cosas. Después de ser el lugar donde se concretó la alianza humano-zentraedi, quizás no hubiera cosas más importantes que tratar ahí.  
  
Se equivocaba.  
  
Eran las 8:00 A.M.  
  
- Capitán Hunter, adelante. Lo estabamos esperando. - Ese amable saludo de Global lo hizo sonrojarse.  
  
Nunca había visto la sala tan concurrida. Maistroff, Obstat y Motokoff en sus lugares de siempre. Exedore y Lisa traídos desde el Satélite fábrica. Max, Framton, Kauffman y otros líderes de escuadrón estaban presentes. Claudia, como nueva ayudante de Global, esperaba instrucciones a la derecha del almirante. Oficiales que él reconocía como de inteligencia y otras gentes más.  
  
- Bien, ahora que estamos todos presentes, permítame informarles el porqué se les ha reunido con tanta urgencia. Y, antes de empezar, necesito que quede claro que lo que les voy a informar es estrictamente confidencial.  
  
Global pausó para permitir que eso dejara huella en sus mentes.  
  
- Hace aproximadamente 3 meses, el doctor Lang dejó el proyecto de el SDF-2 en manos del doctor Winslow para que afinara los detalles mientras se centraba en un proyecto Ultra-Secreto. Este tiene como finalidad desarrollar un nuevo tipo de Varitech Fighter con un poder equivalente a 50 cazas normales.  
  
Hubo murmullos de incredulidad y asombro. Max, Rick y Lisa se miraron mutuamente para saber si los otros lo sabían y Exedore adoptó una pose pensativa. Satisfecho con eso Global siguió.  
  
- Sin embargo, hasta hace 10 horas la base permanecía en secreto y según los últimos informes de Lang, se planeaban los primeros vuelos de prueba para el miércoles de esta misma semana. Pero, recibimos una transmisión alarmante. Mas que transmisión, una demanda. Claudia, por favor.  
  
Claudia insertó un disco de audito en una consola cercana y una voz imperiosa habló.  
  
- Este es un mensaje urgente para el C.D.T.U. Habla Khyron Kravshera. En estos momentos, tengo en mi poder la base E.X.U.S., junto con todo su precioso personal técnico y de investigación. Además de 130 rehenes más. También tengo el control total de los sistemas de seguridad los cuales los tengo operando en el nivel "OMEGA". Si intentan alguna operación de rescate, mataré un rehén cada minuto hasta que se retiren. Mis demandas: Quiero 4 Gigapacks de protocultura, 4 toneladas de mineral Monopole, 2 unidades de poder Reflex serie Uma-Tolken 9 a mas tardar al viernes a media noche. Quiero que liberen a los prisioneros Zentraedi de Detroit, Monumento, Brasilia, Tokio y Caracla a mas tardar hoy a media noche. Los detalles de la entrega de los materiales se les darán cuando lo considere conveniente.  
  
Saludos Capitán Hunter, Almirante Global.  
  
Un absoluto silencio reinó en la habitación durante 10 segundos antes de que Framton hablara.  
  
- ¿Caracla?  
  
- El propósito de esta reunión - Global fingió no haber escuchado la pregunta del comandante, aunque también estaba confundido por ello. - Es que decidamos el curso más apropiado de nuestras acciones.  
  
Durante unos minutos, la audiencia se separó en pequeñas discusiones privadas, aunque secretamente confiaban a que Aldershot y Motokoff sacaran una brillante idea. ¿No fueron ellos los que planearon la "Star Saver".  
  
- Disculpe, Almirante. Podría decirnos ¿Qué Clase de sistema de seguridad tiene la base y qué es el nivel Omega? Si Khyron confia tanto en eso, deberíamos saber de que se trata.  
  
Global reflexionó un poco. Aparte de los miembros de la E.X.U.S., parte del remanente del C.D.T.U. y algunas contadas personas, no existía nadie que supiera de la existencia de la base con detalles. Lang no escatimó recursos, tecnología o ingenio para mantenerla en secreto, incluso a Exedore o a Lisa. Sobra decir que ningún Zentraedi lo sabía. Hasta ahora.  
  
Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con la de Claudia y ella asintió.  
  
- Claudia, por favor, los diagramas. - Ordenó Global convencido.  
  
Esta, insertó otros discos de datos en las consolas y tipeó algunos comandos. La enorme pantalla del salón de conferencias mostró diagramas de primer nivel de la base. Había 8 niveles de distintas dimensiones, todos, bajo 100 m de roca sólida.  
  
- La verdad es que sabemos muy poco del interior de la base, pero puedo decirles que la defensa principal son sensores de protocultura en todos los niveles. Cualquier cosa que la use: Armas, implantes, partes biónicas, computadoras, comunicadores, etc. Puede ser localizada. Códigos fabricados por E.V.E. que son infinitamente mejores que el RSA o los códigos Z.  
  
Global hizo un gesto y Claudia cambió a una toma aérea.  
  
- La verdadera defensa de la base se sitúa en el exterior. Sensores de radar a un radio de 30 Km. junto con sensores terrestres en el mismo radio, detectan cualquier objeto mayor de 1m de largo. Torretas de misiles tierra- aire guiados por láser, múltiples cañones GU-11 de 55 mm, láser pulsados, en fin. Cualquier acercamiento, aéreo o terrestre es imposible sin llamar la atención y colocar la base en alerta.  
  
- Si los sistemas son tan maravillosos. ¿Cómo pudo entrar Khyron?- Preguntó Max con toda razón.  
  
- Lo más seguro es que recibiera ayuda desde adentro - Contestó Exedore, sin abandonar su pose pensativa - aunque no se me ocurre quién. Solo que Lang haya aceptado la ayuda de algunos Z, lo que no encuentro posible.  
  
En ese momento entraron 2 personas de bata blanca y con el emblema del CIR (Centro de Investigaciones Robotech). Rick reconoció a Lazlo Zand y Karen Napperson. En breves 5 minuto Global explicó la situación a los científicos, quienes, como todos los demás, pusieron caras de preocupación.  
  
- La cosa más fácil sería obligarlos a salir. Podríamos usar un señuelo como la operación anterior. - Dijo Maistroff.  
  
La idea no fue muy apreciada, por lo que desató un dialogo muy animado.  
  
Exedore: Coronel Maistroff, quizás Khyron esté loco, pero no es estúpido. Después de la derrota en la operación "Star Saver", es muy posible que se haya vuelto mas cuidadoso.  
  
Aldershot: Hay que recordar también que la mayor parte de las actividades Z hostiles provienen de Khyron o aliados suyos, por lo que no podemos mentir otra vez con un comunicado de auxilio.  
  
Lisa: ¿Existe la posibilidad de comunicarse con alguien de la base? De esa forma nos podrían abrir una puerta.  
  
Zand: Por lo que sé, solo se pueden realizar mensajes codificados desde Tokio o el SDF-1. Para decodificarse, tendrían que pasar por la computadora principal y dejar un registro de la llamada. Por lo que cualquier persona que opere los sistemas de comunicación sabrá de donde es y con que propósito.  
  
Rick: ¿Existe alguna puerta trasera? Alguna brecha que por alguna razón se haya dejado.  
  
Zand reflexionó por un momento. No sabía la gran cosa de la Base. El paranoico de Lang repartió la información en pequeños datos y a distintas personas, de manera que solo se tenían ideas. Nada concreto.  
  
Napperson: Creo que si.  
  
Pidió a Claudia que corriera de nuevo los diagramas de los sensores aéreos y terrestres. Además que obtuviera una vista lateral. Al hacer esto, se apreció que se elevaban a una altura de 8 Km. De la superficie.  
  
Napperson: Lang usó unos sensores demasiado sensibles, y para evitar confusiones entre los sensores aéreos y los terrestres, colocó una brecha de 2 metros de altura entre ellos.  
  
Las gráficas lo mostraron. Los terrestres se elevaban hasta los 2 metros, y los aéreos desde los 4 metros hasta los 8 Km.  
  
Global, a la luz de la información actualizada se permitía un optimismo cauto. Parecía que un plan se formaba.  
  
- Es posible que tengamos una posibilidad. Exedore, corrígeme si me equivoco. - Este asintió a la petición de Rick. - Que les parece. Metemos dentro de la base a un comando que poco a poco elimine a las fuerzas de Khyron y recupere el control de la base sin tanto riesgo para los rehenes. Dudo mucho que nuestro amigo "Khy" se espere eso.  
  
Todos esperaron el veredicto de Exedore, quien parecía estar evaluando el plan de Hunter letra por letra.  
  
- Creo que puede ser factible. Los Zentraedi no estamos acostumbrados a la toma de rehenes ni a las demandas. Y cuando lo hemos hecho suele ser un continente o un planeta. También acostumbramos las incursiones grandes y numerosas. Utilizar a un comando pequeño es una estrategia bastante interesante, aunque tiene una desventaja. Esta es la capacidad física  
  
Genéticamente, los Zentraedi somos más fuertes y resistentes. El comando que usted sugiere tendría que ser igual o más fuerte que un soldado Z. Ustedes disculpen, pero eso es muy difícil.  
  
- Partamos de la idea de que el plan del Capitán Hunter es factible - habló Maistroff - y el comando entra por la brecha por un medio desconocido. ¿Qué necesitaría el grupo para enfrentar a los Zentraedi?  
  
- Necesitarían sigilo y conocimiento de las técnicas de combate mano a mano de los Zentraedi. Si son lo suficientemente rápidos y cautos, es posible que puedan resistir. Aunque, aún así...  
  
El cuarto quedó en silencio por un momento. De los presentes, solo 2 de ellos tenían algo de experiencia en el combate mano a mano con un extraterrestre: Rick, cuando peleó con Breetai, y Max, cuando puso fuera de combate a 8 o 9 soldados en aquel gran escape de la nave nodriza. Pero ellos usaban los poderosos Battaloid. Fuera de eso no sabían de alguien que haya ganado una lucha limpia con un extraterrestre.  
  
- Yo digo que deberíamos arriesgarnos. Es una oportunidad muy buena - Aldershot parecía emocionado - Digo, ¿quién de todos los presentes, llegó a imaginar que Khyron se micronizaría para tomar rehenes en una base? Ni siquiera usted Exedore. Khyron nos tomó por sorpresa y por lo visto espera un ataque, o una operación muy grande. De otras formas no hubiera alardeado lo del nivel Omega ni esas cosas. Sugiero que esto sea un plan A muy factible.  
  
Aldershot tenía razón. Incluso Global y Exedore asintieron. Pero aún así, había detalles que afinar.  
  
- Bien, por lo visto el plan de Hunter es adecuado. Ahora, ¿Cómo entrarían? - Preguntó Global.  
  
Después de un momento Zand habló.  
  
- Antes de que el SDF-1 llegara a la tierra, la armada Neiasian había proyectado un tipo de transporte aerodeslizador. Como un transporte neumático, utilizando aire a presión para conseguir sustentación. Si se combina eso con algunas unidades antigravitacionales reducidas que se idearon en la E.X.U.S., podríamos combinarlas y obtener un vehículo capaz de meterse por la brecha y mantenerse a una altura determinada durante el trayecto.  
  
- Hay un detalle que Exedore mencionó, respecto a ser cautos y rápidos. Si se llegan a juntar esas características ¿Realmente tendrían una oportunidad? - Preguntó Rick.  
  
- Creo que si. Al estudiar su historia militar, encontré con que existieron 2 grupos que según creo, funcionarían. Uno de ellos, relacionados directamente con la milicia que se hacían llamar los "Boinas Verdes", y el otro, dedicada ala protección civil llamado S.W.A.T.. Creo que esos grupos servirían en este caso.  
  
"Los 'Boinas Verdes'" pensó Global. "Los terroristas del gobierno" Estos se entrenaban para misiones de infiltración, destrucción y sabotaje masivos con explosivos, armas de alto poder y los pulgares. En la Guerra Civil Global, los Internacionalistas obtuvieron varias victorias gracias a esta organización, los cuales entraban, destruían y salían de los cuarteles Neiasiaticos sin ser detectados. La llegada del SDF-1 y la amenaza Zentraedi, hizo obsoleto ese "arte". Hasta ahora.  
  
Y el equipo S.W.A.T. se especializaba en armas, tácticas y combate. Eran encargados de las situaciones de rehenes, pero su entrenamiento los obligaba a usar virtualmente cualquier tipo de arma. Tanto estos como los boinas, reunian las dos cualidades: Rapidez y Cautela.  
  
- Almirante, ¿Y donde conseguiremos esos grupos? - Preguntó Framton.  
  
- Desafortunadamente desaparecieron hace unos 15 años. Aunque parte del entrenamiento de los pilotos VT, tiene bases en los grupos S.W.A.T. - Global pausó. - Me temo que no tenemos al personal adecuado. El único que conozco es un sargento de instrucción y está un poco viejo  
  
- ¿Qué hay si nos entrenan? Los pilotos estamos a un paso adelante. Solo nos faltaría el entrenamiento "Boina".  
  
- Capitán Hunter, le recuerdo que no tenemos tiempo para entrenamientos. En estos momentos Khyron bien pidiera estar destazando a Lang.  
  
Lisa inhaló profundamente.  
  
- Francamente Coronel Maistroff - Aldershot tomó la palabra - dudo mucho que Khyron haga eso. Tomarse la molestia de cesar sus ataques durante 2 meses, tragarse el orgullo y micronizarse, organizar una intromisión y secuestro para obtener cosas que sería más Zentraedi (disculpe usted Exedore) robarlas con violencia, machas, francamente pienso que está allí por el plus. Y para eso necesita a los rehenes, para tener sus naves.  
  
Zand se alteró un poco.  
  
¿Qué diablos era esa cosa? Pensó Rick. Para que Global no la mencionara tan seguido, aún en una reunión tan secreta como esta; y Zand se alterara como si estuvieran hablando del Santo Grial de la Robotechnología  
  
- Mencionó que este miércoles tenían un vuelo de prueba, eso significa que tienen al menos uno de esos totalmente operativo. ¿Cierto?  
  
La pasión de Max por los VT's , pensó Rick. La única que le queda.  
  
- El último reporte de Lang indicaba que sí. Tenían listo un prototipo totalmente funcional. Si todo salía bien, sacarían un lote pequeño de Varitech - contestó Napperson.  
  
- ¿A qué se refiere con pequeño? 5, 10 15 VT's. - Global se perturbó.  
  
- 40 VF-X , listos para repartirse a distintas bases de la RDF y al satélite Fábrica.  
  
40 Varitech Figthers Plus = 2000 VF-1 normales. Las matemáticas no mienten.  
  
- ¿Tiempo?  
  
- El plan eran 15 días después de la prueba para el lote completo. Se tiene la maquinaria, el material y los recursos suficientes. Conociendo a Khyron, no me sorprendería si los flagelara para que terminaran en una semana.  
  
Maistroff respingó.  
  
- Significa que tenemos hasta el miércoles de la siguiente semana para "entrenar" al grupo de intromisión.  
  
- Menos - todos voltearon a ver a Lisa - Dudo que Khyron se espere a probar el VT. Apuesto lo que quieran a que en estos momentos ya estén fabricando todo.  
  
Nadie puso en duda ese comentario. The Backstabber era conocido por su poca paciencia. Durante 5 minutos apareció un silencio absoluto. Cada presente trataba de imaginar al Khyron con un poder aéreo equivalente a 5 SDF-1. Caos total.  
  
- Entonces el plan A ya está decidido. El comando tendrá que entrenar para aprender lo que sea necesario, antes de que termine esta semana. Entrará a la E.X.U.S. y hará lo posible para eliminar la amenaza ...  
  
- Almirante Global - este aún no había terminado cuando Rick se puso de pié - Con su permiso, quisiera que me asignara a ese grupo - ¿qué diablos estoy diciendo? - Tengo algo de experiencia en un combate "mano a mano" con un Zentraedi y una cuenta pendiente con Khyron.  
  
Rick peleó con Breetai (no muy eficientemente), pero era experiencia al fin y al cabo. Todos los presentes estaban consientes de eso (gracias a las declaraciones de Max) pero aún no sabían ¿Qué cuenta pendiente tenía él con Khyron? Esa era la pregunta callada. Global conocía a Rick lo suficiente como para saber que debía tener razones para pedir eso. Hunter era valioso, como Fokker, no más que Fokker. Tiene un gran potencial, oculto, incluso para sí mismo. Pero ¿Arriesgarlo de esa forma en una misión a todas luces suicida? No podía se posible. Pero ¿quién mas tenía la experiencia necesaria? ¿Max?  
  
- Capitán - respondió después de un breve silencio - no creo que sea conveniente asignarlo como miembro del equipo de comando - pausó un poco - Me gustaría, mas que nada, pedirle a usted que comande el grupo.  
  
Eso causó múltiples murmullos entre los presentes. Incluso Rick se quedó perplejo. ¿El liderar es misión tan delicada? Bueno ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¡No!, claro que no. "Sigan pidiendo y se les dará" recordó haber leído en alguna parte. El no quería ser el responsable de esa misión, solo participar. Pero el juramento a su servicio lo obligó a aceptar.  
  
- Si señor.  
  
- Estará encargado de seleccionar a los miembros del grupo de intromisión, y procurar su debido entrenamiento. Tome al comandante Sterling y a la Almirante Hayes.  
  
Los ojos de Lisa se agrandaron, así como los de Rick, mientras Max se emocionó tanto como su hubiera encontrado una mosca en el basurero.  
  
"En que rayos esta pensando" pensaban todos los presentes. Arriesgar a 3 gentes clave para la RDF en una misión suicida. Global debe estar loco.  
  
- Francamente, creo que necesita toda la ayuda que pueda en esta misión. - Trató de Justificarse Global al ver la reacción de todos.  
  
Max Sterling (Magnífico piloto y luchador supremo), Lisa Hayes (Experiencia en comando, valor bajo fuego y entrenamiento de lucha mano a mano) y Rick Hunter (excelentes dotes de liderazgo). Se mezclan los ingredientes, se añade una pizca de entrenamiento, 4 kilos de suerte...  
  
- Señor - saludaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Bien, procedan con la selección de los miembros de su equipo. Quiero un informe de ellos y el entrenamiento adecuado. También un borrador de las estrategias posibles para las 1800 hrs. En una segunda reunión.  
  
Los tres asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse. De pronto Global llamó.  
  
- Rick - este dio media vuelta - Confío en que no nos decepcionará su labor - no tenía un ningún tono de amenaza. Rick entendió.  
  
- Sabe que haré mi mayor esfuerzo Almirante.  
  
Global tenía un circulo no declarado de amigos y confidentes. Lisa, Max, Rick, Claudia, Lang, Exedore, etc. Entre ellos, el tono, un gesto o un ademán significaba más que 10 palabras. La amenaza fue un: "Hijo, todos confiamos en ti." Y la respuesta: "Henry, primero muerto que fallar."  
  
Rick hizo la venia con una sonrisa. Global hizo lo mismo.  
  
Max y Lisa casi llegaban al elevador que los llevaría al Prometheus, cuando Rick los alcanzó. El mismo tiempo, las puertas de ascensor se abrieron, mostrando a su ocupante.  
  
- ¡Hola Miriya! - Saludaron Rick y Lisa. Mientras Max se quedó petrificado.  
  
- ¡Hola! - Saludó a sus comandantes.  
  
- Será mejor que asistas rápido a la sala de juntas - advirtió Rick a la atractiva Teniente.  
  
- Miriya, ... yo.... ah - Max inició un tartamudeo muy notable, pero para su sorpresa ella contestó fríamente.  
  
- Comandante Sterling, si me disculpa, tengo una reunión que atender.  
  
Miriya pasó a la Sala de juntas y Max se quedó parado, cabizbajo, totalmente triste. Si su VT hubiera percibido sus sentimientos, accionaría la autodetonación automáticamente.  
  
- Max, vámonos - Dijo Rick mientras lo arrastraba al elevador.  
  
Este asintió y entró al aparato.  
  
"El incidente Sterling”" pensó Lisa mientras las puertas se cerraban.  
  
Miriya entró a la sala de juntas. Al igual que Framton, Max y otros líderes de escuadrón, no recibió vacaciones, como otros. De hecho ella estaba regresando de una patrulla, por lo que vestía su ajustado traje de piloto.  
  
Al llegar, Global y Exedore le informaron de la base, su captura, las intenciones. Ella estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
- Sin embargo, queda algo pendiente - estaba diciendo Exedore. - Si consideramos la opción de que el equipo falle y los VT's salgan a Macross. Estaríamos enfrentando a una fuerza equivalente a mas de 2000 Varitechs. Con una fuerza de esa magnitud, no tendríamos oportunidad alguna. Aunque mandáramos todo lo que tenemos.  
  
- Profesor Zand - inquirió Global. - ¿Que tan avanzado estaba Lang respecto a la mejora del Súper?  
  
- Bueno... Digamos que solo faltaban afinar algunos pequeños detalles, pero...  
  
- Si se le pidieran 100 SVF-1 para usarse en la atmósfera, ¿Los tendría? - Global se ponía mas firme. Había mucho en juego.  
  
Zand consideró todo en silencio y poniéndose un poco nervioso. Pero al final: "No inmediatamente, pero, trabajando contrareloj, creo que en 15 días tendríamos todos.  
  
Maistroff y Aldershot entendieron el punto de Global y comenzaron a asentir.  
  
- Supongamos que el equipo falla - comentaba Global. - Los plus están bajo el dominio de Khyron. Tendríamos que destruirlos antes de que hagan algo malo. Por lo tanto debemos colocar líneas defensivas de VT's y Destroids para evitar su paso a Macross. Sin embargo, enviar a las Valkyries sin la suficiente protección para enfrentar a monstruos como el Plus, sería como ejecutarlos. Por eso, necesitamos proveerles de la mejor protección que tenemos hasta ahora. Del Sistema FAAST al mayor número de naves.  
  
Pasaron 2 minutos de silencio entre los presentes. Hasta que Zand se dio cuenta de que esperaban a que él respondiera.  
  
- Pero aún así... - Se interrumpió. Lang no terminó las modificaciones, y el equipo robotechológico se dedicaba al SDF-2. Zand sabía que faltaba perfeccionar los acoplamientos de la armadura con el VT y afinar la aerodinámica un poco. Si el equipo dejaba de trabajar en el SDF-2 por un momento, quizás podría satisfacer las exigencias de Global y tener los SFV en línea. - Creo que podré tenerlos listos para el fin de semana. Aunque, almirante, no puedo prometer nada. No sé que problemas se puedan presentar. Eso sin contar el desarrollo del vehículo para el equipo de intromisión.  
  
- Trabaje profesor. Con eso me conformo. Por ahora falta diseñar un plan de ataque adecuado.  
  
Global siguió con su letanía de posibilidades y deberes, pero la mente de Miriya comenzó a volar. Estaba totalmente enfurecida con Max. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en los riesgos. Su pequeño y carismático esposo Vs. 200 Zentraedis grandes, fuertes. Entrenados para matar. Quizás se quede viuda al fin de la semana.  
  
- Por lo tanto, con Hunter y el comandante Sterling en la E.X.U.S. y el teniente Comandante Plog en el hospital, creo que sería adecuado que la Teniente Sterling se encargue de la confortación.  
  
Eso tomó por sorpresa a Miriya ¡Ni siquiera había puesto atención!  
  
- Será un honor para mí.- Contestó rápidamente cuando vio que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella.  
  
- Bien. Aldershot, Maistroff, encárguense de diseñar la estrategia que se empleará. Me gustaría que Exedore les ayudara en lo que pueda. Quiero que empiecen con eso inmediatamente y espero un borrador para hoy a las 1800 hrs.  
  
Global se puso de pié, los demás lo imitaron para darle fin a la reunión.  
  
- Estamos en contra del reloj. El futuro de la RDF bien puede depender de los próximos 8 días.  
  
Eran las 10:07 A.M.  
  
Base E.X.U.S., Arizona  
  
10:34 A.M.  
  
- ¿Caracla?  
  
- Tiene algo de malo.  
  
Linoc estaba con Khyron en una amplia oficina que 11 horas antes había sido de Lang. Una pared llena de monitores y consolas multimedia conectadas directamente a la mainframe de la base. Linoc ocupaba una cómoda silla frente al escritorio, mientras su comandante, el alto sofá ejecutivo detrás del mismo.  
  
Habían pasado poco más de 10 horas desde que The Backstabber lanzó el mensaje al SDF-1, y apenas Linoc lo había leído.  
  
- He estudiado la geografía de este planeta, y no conozco alguna ciudad o pueblo con ese nombre.  
  
- Los micronianos lo citan varias veces en sus documentales animados. No veo porqué mentirían al respecto. Si existe o no, no me interesa. De cualquier modo tendremos el tiempo que necesitamos.  
  
- 7 días más. Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, tendremos los mechas.  
  
- Si. Los tendremos.  
  
Desde que tomaron la base, Khyron había obligado a los técnicos, ingenieros y demás a instalar la maquinaria necesaria para la producción en serie de los VF . Corlon, su informante/espía supervisaba la instalación, husmeando y metiendo la nariz en todas partes. Khyron y Linoc estudiaban los archivos de construcción y pruebas de los materiales empleados, diseños de los VT y los planos de la base. Tenían que memorizarla paso a paso. Grel comandaba la vigilancia interna y Azonia revisaba los simuladores de pruebas. Había sido una larga, ocupada y satisfactoria noche.  
  
- ¿En donde dices que tienes al Microniano Lang.  
  
- en una oficina aislada en el sector 2 del nivel de la fábrica.  
  
Por medio de las noticias y otras fuentes, Khyron conocía a Lang. Sabía de lo que era capaz y el porque debería mantenerlo vigilado. Cualquier ser que podía aplicar la Robotechnología y la Protocultura a un nivel Quasi-Maestro Robotech, era para ser tomado en cuenta. Por eso se le aisló de cualquier computadora o aparato de comunicación. Solo por si acaso.  
  
Khyron sacó una pequeña bolsita, del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. Extrajo unos cuantos pétalos secos de la Flor de la Vida y las ingirió. Linoc observó los efectos inmediatos de la intoxicación: Khyron pareció asfixiarse levemente, sus ojos giraron hacia arriba, al igual que su cabeza. Tuvo una ligera convulsión antes de bajar la cabeza. Después de unos segundos la volvió a levantar. Sus ojos estaban ahora vidriosos, una tenue capa de sudor cubrió su frente y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
- ¡Vamos Linoc! Se expresó casi alegremente. Su humor se hizo voluble y estaba muy excitado. - Hagamos una visita a nuestro huésped de honor.  
  
Gracias a Grel, Linoc sabía lo que debía esperar de un Khyron "happy" y siguió su recomendación: Dale por su lado.  
  
Linoc pensó en su comandante un momento: Alto, fornido, de piel y cabello grises azulados. Fácilmente podría ser como cualquier Zentraedi, pero había algo en sus ojos, incluso en su sonrisa, que lo hacían tan diferente. Algo que inducía miedo y respeto en todos sus subordinados.  
  
Linoc, al igual que Corlon, eran bajos de estatura. Su piel no difería al promedio humano, flacos y panzones, hicieron de su fuerte la inteligencia. Durante un per de años trabajaron al lado de los humanos, aprendiendo de ellos y se dieron cuanta de que eran más inteligentes que la mayoría de ellos. Alguien los comparó con Exedore. En la reconstrucción de la Nave de Khyron, jugaban partes importantes.  
  
Cuando salieron de la oficina, se les unió una 3ra persona. Un Zentraedi enorme de 2.15 m de altura.  
  
A Khyron le gustaba pensar que Bohr era el soldado perfecto. Sin un gramo de voluntad propia, fuerte, rápido, obediente, fiel. Su expresión rara vez mostraba algo y aún herido de gravedad, cumpliría su misión. Por eso Khyron lo tomó como un guardaespaldas.  
  
Los tres caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos de la base. De vez en cuando se encontraban con un par de Zent. Con armas al hombro y en vigilancia. Subieron un nivel, a las impresionantes cavernas de roca caliza. Después de más corredores, llegaron a un nivel intermedio de la caverna de más de 40 metros de altura.  
  
Khyron y Linoc entraron, dejando a Bohr vigilando la puerta y encontraron a Lang de cara a un gigantesco ventanal, revisando la obra de sus camaradas.  
  
- Buenos días, mi buen doctor - La falsa cortesía no era algo nuevo en Khyron. - Espero que disfrute su estadía.  
  
- Las instalaciones son de ensueño, pero el servicio al cuarto deja mucho que desear. ¿Podría traerme una orden de costillas y cerveza fría? - Respondió Lang con el mismo tono y un ademán apropiado con la mano.  
  
La sonrisa de Khyron se borró y su espíritu cortes se fue por un tubo. Se puso serio.  
  
- Espero que terminen de instalar la maquinaria esta misma tarde. Quiero comenzar la producción de inmediato.  
  
- No. - Contestó tranquilamente el alemán, aún viendo a través de la ventana. Ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta.  
  
Eso tomó a ambos extraterrestres por sorpresa. En especial a Linoc, quien empezó a temer por la vida del científico. La sangre morada de Khyron comenzó a hervir y caminó hacia Lang.  
  
- ¿Qué has dicho? - Preguntó con furia contenida.  
  
Lang permanecía imperturbable.  
  
- No tendrá una producción inmediata, eso es imposible.  
  
De pronto, el doctor sintió que lo levantaban por el cuello y después se encontró volando por la habitación, hasta una pared dolorosamente dura.  
  
- Escúchame bien, sabandija microniana. Yo soy el que está al mando en esta base y te juro que si no me obedeces, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a caminar.  
  
En contra de lo que Khyron y Linoc se imaginaban, Lang ni siquiera se quejó o se encogió de temor e impresión. Si voz permaneció constante mientras se ponía de pie frente al Zentraedi.  
  
- No puedo prometerle lo que me pide. Aunque me matara, no tendría lo que quiere.  
  
El Traicionera rechinaba los dientes.  
  
- Mi gente ha estado trabajando sin descanso desde la madrigada, no puedo pedirles que sigan así. Morirán de cansancio y ni usted ni yo tendremos los mechas. Le pido, sea humano y entienda que no po...  
  
Lang no pudo terminar. La impaciencia ocasionada por la intoxicación de los pétalos de la flor movió a Khyron a tomar al doctor por el cuello y levantarlo por sobre su cabeza. Como es obvio, Lang trataba de liberarse.  
  
- Te tengo una noticia, No. Soy. Humano. - Apretó más su mano y reafirmó cada palabra con un golpe de la nuca de Lang a la pared. - Ahora, no me importa si mueren de cansancio, me darán lo que quiero. - Lang luchaba por su vida, agitándose, tratando por cualquier medio de soltarse y respirar. Los sonidos propios del estrangulado no se hicieron esperar.  
  
- ¡Lord Khyron! Ese hombre vale más vivo que muerto. - Linoc estaba desesperado. Si Khyron mataba al amo de la robotechnología, no habría plus para nadie.  
  
Sin embargo, no fueron los gritos desesperados de Linoc los que hicieron reaccionar a Khyron. Fue algo más. Durante un breve momento, Lang dejó de luchar para observar con furia a su carcelero. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y el traicionero sintió algo. Algo que pocas veces había experimentado. De alguna forma los ojos totalmente negros de Lang infundieron en él un profundo respeto, algo cercano al temor, un tipo de sumisión...  
  
Lang cayó al suelo con estrépito. Incluso la mente alterada del Zentraedi, reconocía el respeto. Y eso lo molestaba.  
  
- Escúchame, terminen de instalar la maquinaria. No me interesa como se organicen, pero quiero esos VT terminados para el Domingo. - Su voz se hizo ligeramente insegura y evitó contacto visual con Lang. - Vámonos Linoc.  
  
Este y su comandante se retiraron, dejando a Lang sofocado y arrodillado en el piso.  
  
Cuando la puerta se cerró, Lang dejó de actuar  
  
Como si no hubiera pasado nada, el compacto científico se levantó sin ninguna dificultad. Su respiración y pulso constantes y tranquilos. Regresó a su posición original, de cara al ventanal y con los brazos cruzados en la espalda.  
  
El plan en marcha.  
  
Sonrió levemente.  
  
- El Óscar es para... 


	2. Stars

Capitulo 2 "Stars"  
  
Norte de Escocia.  
  
10:53 A.M.  
  
"Sin lugar a dudas, Minmei no podría estar mejor"  
  
"Es el mejor momento en la vida de Minmei"  
  
"Este ha sido su mejor año".  
  
La revista "Entreteinement" hizo el comentario numero uno. El canal CNN realizó el comentario numero dos. Y los sabios autores del numero tres, fueron los conductores del programa "SuperStars" del MBS. Ganadora del Nuevo Grammy. Nominada a Mejor actriz y Revelación del Año para los Nuevos Oscares. Dueña de una mansión postmodernista en los acantilados de Escocia. Autos de colección. El afecto y admiración de millones de personas. Poseedora del cuerpo más Sexi según la revista Time. Un rostro catalogado entre los 10 más hermosos del mundo, según el programa "Rank". Y la voz que conquistó a 2 razas de seres inteligentes.  
  
¿Qué más podrías desear? ¿No es acaso "El mejor momento de tu vida"?  
  
Si, si lo es. Quisieras responder. Pero ¿Porqué deseas tanto regresar al SDF-1, a Macross II en el espacio? Antes de ser estrella y embriagarte de la fama. Vivir otra vez en tu pequeño cuarto encima del Dragón Blanco, caminar por las calles de la ciudad tomada de la mano del joven que salvó tu vida. De regresar con Rick, antes de que la milicia lo absorbiera.  
  
Rick, ¿cómo olvidarlo?  
  
15 maravillosos días, antes de que se enlistara. En los cuales trabajó en restaurante. En los cuales pasaron momentos tan tiernos y queridos. En los cuales se profesaron su amor sin palabras, pasando horas en su banca, observando la tranquilidad del espacio. Compartiendo sus temores y anhelos.  
  
¿Adónde se fueron esos días?  
  
La cabeza te duele. Vomitarías si tuvieras algo en la barriga. Hace ya una hora que te despertaste pero no quieres moverte por temor de despertar a tu primo Kyle. ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué pasó? Quizás la basura que vez en el piso te ayude a recordar: Botellas de licor, ropa de todos los tipos, comida, platos, vasos, agujas, preservativos y otras cosas que aún no identificas. ¿Cómo llegaste a eso? ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?  
  
La fiesta, si. Celebraste tu nominación, junto con el elenco de la película. Fue una fiesta pequeña, nomás de treinta personas. Y, ahí está. La feliz pareja Lynn en su casa, rebosante de éxito y cordialidad. Dando la bienvenida. Fue divertida, ¿no? La convivencia con amigos queridos y la piscina de agua tibia. Las bebidas exóticas y la comida elegante. Pero sabías lo que Kyle planeaba. Cuando lo viste platicando con ese productor gordo y calvo Lowrance Hill. ¿Notaste sus ojos? Las miradas lascivas que te negaste a entender, a creer. Sin decir una palabra supiste que ya te habían vendido por otro contrato. A ti, la ramera más cara del mercado.  
  
¿Cómo lo dejaste, le permitiste hacerte eso? Te preguntas entre lágrimas de vergüenza, furia y tristeza. Pero, ¿no era esta la vida que deseabas? Casi lo oyes preguntarte. La fiesta terminó en un desenfreno más obsceno de lo que alguna vez te lo imaginaste. La música demasiado provocativa, el alcohol embrutecedor y el sentido, como las olas de tu playa, iba y venía.  
  
Los pocos recuerdos son dolorosamente perturbadores. Gente delante y detrás de ti. Una tibia lengua recorriendo tu espalda. La sensación penosa de estar desnuda en público. Y después...  
  
Ni siquiera quieres recordar lo obvio. El contrato es tuyo, querida.  
  
Te sientes oprimida, y sin importante nada, corres al baño, a vomitar lo que no comiste, a sollozar lágrimas amargas como las que has llorado durante los últimos meses. A morderte los labios hasta casi sangrarlos por la furia que te da el éxito en tu vida.  
  
"El mejor momento de tu vida"  
  
Ahora, ver el cuerpo más codiciado que tienes te repugna y lo cubres con una sudadera vieja que encontraste por ahí. La resaca y las náuseas te obligan a sentarte en un sofá del cuarto, con las piernas pegadas al cuerpo para darte algo de calor y seguridad en tu vida tan vacía y fría. ¿Qué harás ahora? Tus ojos vagan por el cuarto buscando algo que no sabes que. Evitas observar a tu odiado primo quien ni siquiera se enteró de que no estas ahí. Buscas más desesperada algo que te dé esperanza, valor o fe...  
  
¿No te regaló, acaso, la tía Lena un rosario de plata la Navidad anterior? Te levantas vacilante y caminas hacia un pequeño joyero, evitando hacer ruido (sí supieras lo ebrio que esta Kyle, sabrías que le faltan unas cuantas horas para despertar.) Al fin lo encuentras entre pulseras, collares y regalos de empresarios libidinosos, quienes gracias a tu representante tuvieron su oportunidad y la aprovecharon. Ya lo tienes en la mano. ¿Y ahora? Lo único que té queda: Rezar.  
  
Corres lejos de ahí, esquivando muebles y actores ebrios, y porqué no, drogados. Corres rápido, deseando con toda tu alma dejar todo atrás, huir de tus problemas lo más lejos posible. Bajas el acantilado por una rampa de arena compacta poco pronunciada. El aire helado hace que se te enchine la piel. Pero ayuda a calmar el calor de la vergüenza que tienes. Las olas rompen con un estruendo apagado, llenando tus sentidos con imágenes, sonidos y olores que te ayudan a calmarte. No lo resistes, y comienzas a llorar descontroladamente, arrodillándote y presionando la arena con tus manos. Lloras con lagrimas ácidas que te queman por dentro.  
  
Recuerdas algo que te enseñaron hace tiempo. Existe un Dios que perdona.  
  
Poniendo todo el arrepentimiento que tienes, el corazón herido y tu convicción, comienzas a orar con el crucifijo en las manos, pidiendo por una redención, un perdón largamente anhelado y una buena esperanza.  
  
Una esperanza.  
  
Rick.  
  
¿Cómo presentarte ante el con la conciencia tan manchada? Ante él, que la amó incondicionalmente y prefirió romperse el corazón para que ella se realizara. ¿Alguien la había amado de esa forma? Nadie.  
  
Oh, Rick, suplicas con lágrimas humedeciendo tus manos, la cruz y la arena. Rick, por favor, perdóname. Por favor, sálvame. Por favor.  
  
¿Quién más sino él, quien lo ha hecho incontables veces en el pasado?  
  
Oh, Rick, mi Rick...  
  
Una última lágrima cayó.  
  
Prometheus, SDF-1  
  
12:38 P.M.  
  
- Chicos, el desayuno está listo.  
  
Esa noticia fue mejor recibida que un "Ganamos". Los ojos de Rick y de Lisa brillaron y casi se arrodillaban para agradecer al cielo por semejante bendición.  
  
Ellos estaban en la sala de archivos del Prometheus, analizando decenas y hasta centenas de archivos del personal, pilotos principalmente, escogiendo a las víctimas para la misión más extraña que la RDF había tenido jamás: E.X.U.S. Desde que salieron de la junta han estado buscando prospectos. Lisa en la computadora, y Rick y Max analizando los expedientes en papel de los posibles que Lisa. Habían mantenido un buen ritmo, hasta que unos cuantos rugidos discretos de las "tripas" de los tres delataron lo que era obvio: Hambre.  
  
Max partió para la importante misión y debido a eso regresaba con una bolsa grande de papel. No es necesario decir que Rick y Lisa dejaron sus puestos.  
  
- Muy bien, vamos a ver. - decía Max mientras buscaba dentro de la bolsa. Las mandíbulas de sus comandantes les dolía debido a la espera y al glorioso olor de la comida caliente. Si Max se hubiera demorado más, lo habrían mandado al calabozo. - Dos hamburguesas grandes de doble queso con ración triple de papas fritas de McMickey y una Pettite Cola tamaño Jumbo.  
  
Tres cajas de proporciones generosas hicieron su aparición junto con una lata de refresco de 750 ml.  
  
- 2 porciones de Ushio Jiru y dos cervezas. Lisa  
  
Al oír el nombre del platillo, Rick sintió nauseas.  
  
- No se como puedes comer eso.  
  
- Sabe bien, Lang me enseñó a apreciar la comida china - respondió Lisa quitándose unos pequeños lentes con filtro (para la computadora) y sentándose en el escritorio junto a los 2 pilotos  
  
A decir verdad, me enseñó más que eso. Quiso agregar. En Macross, después de la muerte de Karl Riber, Lang le ayudó mucho a manejar la tristeza, manteniéndola ocupada como su ayudante. Aunque todos pensaban que era distante, casi extraterrestre, para Lisa había sido como un hermano mayor. La noticia de su secuestro la había tomado por sorpresa, y estaba decidida a quitarle los ojos a Khyron si se atrevía a hacerle algo a su "hermano".  
  
- Orden Doble de costillas con triple salsa picante y un café de grano tamaño industrial sin descafeinar.  
  
Rick tomó sus viáticos y concentró su atención en el enorme vaso, bebiendo su contenido como si fuera agua.  
  
- ¿No crees que es demasiada cafeína? - Preguntó Lisa, aparentando estar distraída, aunque tenía un par de ideas en mente.  
  
- Bueno, últimamente no he dormido muy bien - trató de justificarse Rick.  
  
Lisa quería saber mas de eso. Había recibido un par de noticias un poco desagradables de parte de una persona en los baños...  
  
- Te entiendo - dijo, falsamente condescendiente - Sé bien que Sammie ronca mucho por las noches  
  
Rick estaba bebiendo un trago largo de su café cuando, por la sorpresa, tuvo que escupirlo.  
  
Max recibió la descarga vengadora de lleno en su cara, sus lentes y su rica hamburguesa grande de doble queso de McMickey. Acusó de recibido con un suspiro.  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Son preguntas que Rick había hecho de no estar ocupado cerrando sus mandíbulas fuertemente. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como la salsa de tomate de la hamburguesa de Max.  
  
- ¿Te sorprendes? - Añadió con un tono que echaba sal a la herida. Oh si, estaba furiosa - La teniente Mitchell los vio cuando entraba a su casa, justo enfrente de la tuya, a las 12:30 mas o menos.  
  
Max limpiaba sus lentes con una servilleta en silencio. Rick pasaba una de sus manos por su cara para calmar el rojo carmín de su rostro y Lisa bebía un poco de su cerveza.  
  
- Es raro - dijo con tono pensativo - Sammie se veía muy fresca en la mañana que la vi. Quizás te "chupó" la energía.  
  
Trágame tierra, pensó Rick, ¿Por qué hace esto?  
  
"¿Por qué lo hago?" Pensó ella. Hacía un año atrás, ambos, después de una fiesta, compartieron la cama. Hacía 2 meses atrás, declararon lo especial que eran el uno para el otro. Lisa quería pensar que estaban formalizando algo, que faltaría poco para declararse mutuamente su amor. Claro, eso antes de enterarse de algo por terceros. Cada vez que el señor Hunter se embriagaba, y había alguien cerca, despertaba acompañado. Mitchell, Moria Flynn, Andrea Williams, y otras, a lo largo de su gloriosa carrera. Gracias a Dios no era alcohólico. Por eso tenía rencor, furia deprimida que dejaba salir a cuentagotas, con la esperanza de ablandar esa cabeza tan dura, como los motores Reflex del SDF-1.  
  
- Muchachos, ¿podríamos dejas de hablar acerca de la vida sexual de los famosos? Tenemos trabajo que hacer. - Dijo Max, ajustándose sus gafas, ahora limpias.  
  
Por primera vez, Rick agradeció al "incidente Sterling". Lisa dejó el tema para después, con la esperanza de que su enojo disminuyera un poco.  
  
Durante las siguientes horas, comieron y trabajaron en silencio. Rick tratando de no despertar la ira destructiva de su comandante. Y Lisa, no queriendo estrangular a su subalterno más valioso.  
  
Fue Max quien rompió el silencio.  
  
- Este parece interesante. Adolf "Lüge" Patchen. Sargento de la RDFA. Líder del grupo Demon del Daedalous. 154 muertes acreditadas hasta la fecha. Medalla Titanium al Valor por proteger a un avión comercial de un abundante escuadrón Reglut. Famoso por pensar con los puños, pero de forma efectiva. Especialista en pelea mano a mano, con o sin Battaloid.  
  
Lisa había invocado al individuo desde las profundidades de la base de datos. Se revisaba en especial su estatus. Era frustrante ilusionarse con el elemento perfecto y darse cuenta de que estaba Muerto En Acción, o P.E.A.  
  
- Sus referencias son bastante buenas y llena a granel los requisitos, solo que, si nos interesa tenemos que darnos prisa en contactarlo.  
  
Al ver las cejas alzadas de Max y Rick, Lisa continuó.  
  
- Dentro de media hora estará en una corte marcial presidida por el Coronel Brown. Un punto a su favor es que lo juzgan por poner a un bar entero de cabeza en Monumento.  
  
- ¿Y eso qué? Max y yo arrasamos con el Dragón blanco y nunca nos celebraron.  
  
- Si, pero la mitad de los parroquianos eran Zentraedis.  
  
Corte marcial. SDF-1  
  
1:52 P.M.  
  
Adolf "Lüge" Patchen. Todo un alemán.  
  
Si Hitler viera el fruto de su país, Patchen y Lang, habría mandado a Lang al Sachenhaussen (campo de concentración nazi), con Lüge como carcelero. Alto, de 1.95 m de estatura, blanco, rubio, corpulento, con una cara ligeramente atractiva que irradiaba seriedad y tranquila imponencia.  
  
Al menos en apariencia.  
  
Antes de unirse a la RDF, había sido un camorrista sin remedio en New York. Por azares del destino, terminó en el SDF-1, pero a diferencia de sus amigos, encontró en el ejército la autoridad que necesitaba respetar, y el propósito que anhelaba.  
  
Estaba parado tiesamente, enfrente del estrado del "juez". Esperando un rápido juicio. Todo por no dejarse insultar por un Z ebrio que lo llamó "soldadito imbécil". Es obvio que un piloto VT nunca va ha dejar que se burlen de su organización. En otras palabras, defendió el honor de la RDF, ¿Y lo juzgan por eso?  
  
- Por estas razones, el Sgto. Patchen ha sido declarado inocente por los cargos de incitación y escándalo, pero, culpable por los cargos de daños y perjuicios. - dijo el General Brown.  
  
"Sí como no. Blah, blah, blah". Pensó Lüge. Ya había soportado casi media hora de jerigonza legal, testimonios, leyes, etc. Habría sido más fácil declararse culpable y pasar un mes en una celda del SDF-1 o limpiar las muy conocidas cisternas de reciclaje de Macross. Pero no. Su castigo fue un largo sermón de porqué no debe pelear con Zentraedis.  
  
Aunque, si fuera por Brown, lo hubiera condecorado, y lo ascendería a comandante solo por haber.  
  
Brown, de pelo blando, con 20 kilos de mas, ropa holgada y numerosas arrugas profundas; era un Xenófobo de primer nivel. Como Maistroff. Sin embargo, Monumento exigió un castigo para Patchen, como gesto de buena voluntad para la facción Zentraedi. ¡Ja! El castigo sería meramente simbólico. 15 días de suspensión sin paga. Nada nuevo. Sin embargo, Patchen también estaba involucrado en una situación más grave. Una falta de disciplina tan grave, que si no se corregía, amenazaría con extenderse por toda la RDF. Por eso, aprovechando la ocasión...  
  
- Sargento Patchen - dijo Brown, después de dictar sentencia. - Aprovechando que sigue bajo juramento, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle.  
  
- A sus órdenes, general.  
  
- Bien, hace un par de semanas, se reportó que usted y una oficial de alto rango fueron encontrados en una situación... "comprometedora" por así decirlo.  
  
A decir verdad, los atraparon sin uniforme, sin insignias, sin algo cubriendo sus pieles; encerrados en un cuarto de servicio muy relajados. Obviamente el sargento que los descubrió era demasiado pudoroso y trató de dar parte. Patchen no tuvo éxito en convencerlo a guardar silencio, pero si en apagar sus luces. Por un momento, al menos. Su conquista y él evitaron los problemas, hasta que el herido muchacho se quejó de agresión. Era odiado por todos, así que hubiera quedado todo así, si no fuera por un ínfimo detalle...  
  
- No puedo negarlo señor, ya que es prácticamente de dominio público la acción. Por lo tanto me declaro culpable y espero mi sentencia.  
  
- Ojalá sargento fuera tan fácil. Sin embargo, debido a que una oficial de alto rango esta involucrada, se precisa castigo para ella también.. A menos que se haga algo, la disciplina se perderá, así como la dignidad y respeto a esta organización.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Disciplina? ¿Organización? ¿Respeto? De repente Brown hablo como directora de una escuela privada de señoritas. Pero Patchen era un caballero. Por lo tanto.  
  
- Disculpe general. Pero no sería de caballeros el delatar a una dama que abre su... - hizo un ademán que provocó varias sonrisas - Confianza merece discreción.  
  
Brown trató un poco de entenderlo. Alguien que pelea de forma más loca que un Zentraedi suicida, ¿habla de discreción? Reprimió una sonrisa, producto del ademán de Patchen, pero era hora de ponerse serio.  
  
- Quiere decir que valora más su relación con esa "cualquiera" que su rango y posición en la RDF. Mi intención es liberar de esas actitudes que socavan el respeto y la autoridad del reglamento. Nuevamente: ¿Quién estuvo con usted esa vez?  
  
¡Cielos! ¿Qué hace ese tipo con el reglamento en las noches? ¿Parece que lo ama incondicionalmente? Ese pensamiento provocó una sonrisa más evidente.  
  
- Preferiría correr con el castigo de ambos que traicionar un código de discreción y lealtad, sobre el cual básicamente se rige todo reglamento y patrón de lealtad.  
  
OK. Es hora de mostrar algo de furia. Patchen se está pasando de la raya. Otra estrategia: La amenaza.  
  
- Última advertencia Sargento. Le preguntaré sólo una vez mas. ¿Quién era esa oficial con la que estaba esa vez?  
  
Bueno. Hay momentos en la vida de un hombre, casi podía escuchar la voz de su padre, en la que debe olvidar los valores fundamentales para conseguir un bien mayor. ¡Oh sí! Se va ha armar la grande.  
  
- De acuerdo General - Lüge hizo una pausa mientras Brown tomaba un poco de agua en un vaso de vidrio barato. - Esa oficial era, la Teniente Comandante Rita Brown. Su hija señor.  
  
Como describir el murmullo divertido que se desató, o, los ojos desorbitados que lanzó Brown. Jurado, oficiales, guardas, secretarias, todos reprimían sonrisas. Todos excepto Patchen, quien sonreía ampliamente. Brown apretaba fuertemente el vaso de vidrio para calmarse infructuosamente.  
  
- En una declaración personal, General, Debo aclarar que la comandante parecía tener bastante experiencia de campo. Incluso me enseñó cosas que desconocía...  
  
No pudo seguir, pues las sonrisas reprimidas estallaron en una carcajada general. La cara de Brown tomó todos los colores del espectro visible, terminando con un rojo furia desatada.  
  
Un vaso estalló.  
  
- ¡BASTA! - gritó tan fuerte que intimidaría a Breetai - Sargento, queda usted declarado culpable y degradado a soldado raso. Pasará 2 años en el calabozo y terminará metido hasta el cuello de la suciedad del sistema de cloacas de Macross por toda su...  
  
- Cálmate Brown. - Dijo una voz jovial y tranquila.  
  
Patchen había previsto el resultado del juicio y la sentencia. Incluso preparaba mentalmente la apelación. Pero jamás había previsto que él llegara.  
  
Hunter.  
  
- Este juicio queda suspendido por órdenes del alto mando. La sentencia es revocada y el sargento Patchen queda bajo la custodia del Skull, o sea, mía.  
  
- No puede hacer eso capitán. Es mi juicio y ya he dictado una...  
  
- Quizás quiera ver esto.  
  
En el intercambio de palabras, Rick había atravesado la sala y llegado frente al "Juez". Extendió un sobre Manila tamaño carta.  
  
La hoja tembló ligeramente en la mano de Brown, mas por la ira, que por la impresión. Jamás pensó recibir instrucciones tan breves y claras:  
  
" Ya déjalo Jack"  
  
El resto de la hoja llevaba las firmas de Gloval, Hayes, Maistroff, Motokoff, Aldershot, Longchamps, Hunter, Sterling, Exedore y Zand.  
  
O Patchen era muy popular, o todos tenían cuentas pendientes con él.  
  
- ¡Sargento! - llamó Rick a Lüge, quien se cuadró inmediatamente. - ¡Sígame!  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la salida. Pera ese entonces, todos habían leído las órdenes de Brown.  
  
- Por cierto, Jack - dijo Rick con su sonrisa más pícara mientras Lüge salía - No te enojes, tu se lo preguntaste.  
  
Rick salió, mientras Brown se preguntaba cuál sería la pena por defender el honor de su familia.  
  
Rick se encontró con Lüge en el corredor. Iba sonriendo cansadamente al momento que reanudaban la marcha.  
  
Lüge estudió a su comandante. Sabía que eran casi de la misma edad, pero Hunter lucía más viejo de los 22 años que debía tener. Incluso, la sonrisa discreta que tenía, parecía la de un viejo veterano que no tiene muchos motivos para reírse. Medía 15 cm menos que él, pero la presencia y la fama que lo precedía era suficiente para que Lüge se pusiera nervioso.  
  
Lo conoció por primera vez en persona, el día de su graduación de "La Escuela del Aire" en el SDF-1. Una vez que terminó su adiestramiento como piloto. Pero fuera de un breve discurso, unas insignias de cabo, un apretón de manos y su asignación (una labor que debería hacer Maistroff, pero estaba enfermo de gripa y Hunter salió al quite), no pasó a mayores.  
  
Su bautizo, fue la batalla contra 30 naves de guerra Zentraedis. Que fue un plan de Breetai para introducir un escuadrón Reglut al SDF-1. Lüge voló lo mejor que pudo, y se mantuvo vivo. Atestiguó los desesperados intentos de algunos escuadrones que atacaban con bombas nucleares, eliminando a 5 cruceros. Presenció la maniobra Daedalous que perforó la proa de la nave capitana Zentraedi. Observó el duelo entre el Skull 01 y un Officer's Pod; Hunter Vs. Khyron. Una lucha de la escala Parino-Sterling que casi paralizó la batalla.  
  
Sobrevivió a Dolza y siguió avanzando. Aunque por su pobre disciplina, promoción obtenida, promoción perdida. Aunque eso no le importaba, al menos no mucho.  
  
Se detuvieron frente a una máquina robo-expendedora. Rick introdujo una moneda.  
  
- Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que: Aunque desprecio la disciplina rigurosa, no apruebo en nada lo que hiciste con esa comandante.  
  
Patchen tragó duro. Por alguna razón le tenía más miedo a Hunter que a Brown. Lo que Lüge no sabía, es que hacía mucho tiempo, Rick tenía esa fantasía.  
  
El capitán presionó un botón de la máquina. Pettite-cola y esta procesó su orden.  
  
- Sin embargo, ha surgido una situación que requiere de tus servicios y habilidades.  
  
Lüge se quedó perplejo. Era útil para algo.  
  
- Señor, no se me ocurre que cosa podría ser. Como usted sabe, no tengo nada en especial, ni siquiera soy un piloto bueno.  
  
- Sargento, por el momento - Decía mientras presionaba de nuevo el botón. "Pettite-Cola por favor" - No estoy autorizado para especificar, pero se trata de un asunto "Ultra Secreto"  
  
- ¿Son esa clase de misiones en las que se ganan medallas raras, pero usualmente se entregan a la familia sobreviviente? - preguntó dudoso mientras veía a Rick dar un golpe al costado de la máquina, la cual parecía estar dormida o algo así.  
  
- Sí, esa clase de misiones. - ¿Alguna vez, alguien lo hubiera descrito mejor? - Así que quiero saber si aceptas o no.  
  
Otro golpe a la máquina. Ni soda, ni moneda ni nada.  
  
- Aunque para que lo tomes en cuenta - dijo al ver la duda de Patchen. - te salvamos el trasero.  
  
- No tiene por que recordármelo, señor. Acepto la misión, no por que evitaron el juicio, sino por que me gustan esa clase de misiones. El reto, el...  
  
- Entiendo, en ese caso... - Rick se interrumpió cuando la máquina le dijo "Gracias por su compra". Maldijo entre dientes y dirigió una sonrisa forzada al sargento. - Preséntate en la sala de juntas del Skull a las 1730 hrs. Sin falta. Lleva algunos efectos personales y no, recalco, NO lo menciones a nadie. Me pondré en contacto con tus superiores.  
  
- ¡Si señor! Cuente conmigo. - Saludó animosamente a un Hunter que contaba hasta 10.  
  
Patchen giró y se fue hacia su barraca. Dejando a Hunter frente a la máquina. ¿Qué podría necesitar la RDF de alguien como él? Sin duda, tendría que ser algo muy, muy importante. Lo suficiente como para interrumpir un juicio.  
  
Siguió caminando, hasta dar la vuelta en una esquina, tratando de imaginar que podría ser lo que quieren de él. Todo estaría bien, mientras no necesiten un riñón o algo. Cuando escuchó un golpe. Después algo que caía. Algo grande, pesado y frágil.  
  
Corrió al origen de sonido y encontró la razón.  
  
Hunter estaba sentado sobre la máquina volcada, la cual gritaba "Falla, Falla, Falla." El capitán sacudía su mano derecha para mitigar el dolor de un duro puñetazo mientras sostenía una lata de refresco en la otra. Una de las muchas que estaban desparramadas en el suelo. Rick sin duda vio la mirada de incredulidad en la cara de Patchen. Se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo inocentemente - Detesto estas cosas.  
  
Comedores de oficiales  
  
SDF-1  
  
2:14 P.M.  
  
En una mesa de los comedores se encontraban 3 chicas. Todas ellas jóvenes militares, quienes habían ganado fama y respeto por haber pertenecido a un grupo de elite: Kim Young, Sammie Porter y Vanessa Leeds. Alias "El trío terrible", alias "Las conejitas del puente".  
  
Kim, morena de cabello corto, y Vanessa, con lentes de aviador, hicieron un sonido de repugnancia cuando Sammie, joven compacta de cabello color trigo, les mostró una papa frita, que mas que frita, estaba remojada en grasa.  
  
- La humanidad es capaz de vencer fuerzas extraterrestres, construir naves espaciales inmensas, viajar años luz burlando el tiempo, crear la I.A.; pero no es capaz de freír adecuadamente una papa.  
  
Kim y Vanessa asintieron ante ese pensamiento filosófico tan profundo.  
  
- ¿En serio vas a comerte eso? - Preguntó Vanessa.  
  
- No, por Dios, claro que no. Me conformaré con la hamburguesa.  
  
Las tres habían estado trabajando sin descanso, desde que la RDF declaró las famosas vacaciones. Ellas fueron parte de los desafortunados que debían seguir laborando mientras el resto descansa tranquilamente. Por lo que sus labores de coordinación y control se habían duplicado. A pesar de haber empezado a las 0800 hrs, era su primer comida del día.  
  
Pero eso no estaba en su mente, al menos, no en la de Kim.  
  
- Vamos Sammie, dinos. ¿Qué te pasó ayer que estas tan alegre?  
  
Le había querido preguntar eso desde que inició su curso. Pero habían estado tan ocupadas que apenas habían cruzado 2 o más palabras.  
  
- No se a que te refieres. - Contestó la rubia con un falso tono de inocencia.  
  
- Kim tiene razón. No nos engañas. Normalmente tienes un humor mataperros los lunes por la mañana. Y ahora, ¡hasta tarareabas!  
  
- No hubo nada en especial, solo dormí muy bien anoche. - "Y vaya que si".  
  
- Pero que no estabas con Dan "La locomotora" Jackson  
  
"La locomotora" era un apodo que Sammie la había puesto a un sargento de un grupo Destroid. Era guapo, inteligente, fuerte, toda una estrella de cine. Excepto cuando pasabas la noche con él. Roncaba tan fuerte, como el motor de un VT en sobremarcha. Razón por la que seguía soltero.  
  
- Tu misma lo dijiste, lo boté la semana pasada. Me estaba fastidiando demasiado. - Sammie hizo una pausa. - Además, no creí que fuera a funcionar. Teníamos muy pocas cosas en común.  
  
- Sammie, si solo estuviste con el 15 días. - Recordó Kim.  
  
- ¿En serio? A mi me parecieron meses.  
  
- Entonces si no estuviste con Jackson, ¿Estuviste sola en tu casa? - Preguntó Vanessa mientras atacaba su ensalada China.  
  
- Bueno, no precisamente, estuve en otra parte.  
  
De pronto, Kim y Vanessa se interesaron más en el asunto. Siempre es interesante enterarse de las últimas hazañas de la "enana" favorita de todos.  
  
- ¿Quién es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Lo conocemos? - Preguntaron ambas, casi al mismo tiempo, mientras su amiga se regodeaba de su nueva atención.  
  
- Ayer, después de que terminó mi turno y recibir la promoción, me fui a festejar a un pequeño bar por la zona comercial. Ya saben, para buscar algo de diversión.  
  
Los ojos de las tres brillaron al oír "diversión"  
  
- Entonces, ahí estaba. Solo, cansado, un poquito ebrio y muy vulnerable.  
  
- Y entonces ¿Qué? - Preguntó Kim, al notar la larga pausa que Sammie hizo a su narración.  
  
- Mmmh, no sé. Creo que todo salió bien, porque desperté en su casa.  
  
- Las risas nerviosas de las tres cubrieron los siguientes minutos mientras imaginaban la consecuencia del "Ligue". Pero aún faltaba un detalle.  
  
- ¿QUIÉN ES?  
  
En esos momentos (como suele suceder) entró Rick al comedor acompañado de un hombre de color de elevada estatura y bastante fornido. A pesar de estar a casi 40 metros de la mesa de las chicas, Sammie lo reconoció.  
  
- Hablando del diablo... - Dijo casi susurrando. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus amigas la escucharan.  
  
No era posible que ese negro grandote y algo feo sea el del bar. Ese era más el estilo de Vanessa. Así que si la opción uno no puede ser, el ganador es...  
  
- ¿Hunter? ¿Estas hablando de Rick Hunter? - Preguntó Kim incrédula.  
  
- Tienes que estar bromeando - Sentenció Vanessa.  
  
- Suertuda. - Concluyó Kim.  
  
No era secreto, que, incluso dentro del ejército, existían solteros que eran codiciados por las jóvenes. Hunter, Fokker, Framton por algún tiempo. Pero mientras que unos, desafortunadamente mueren o se casan, el resto estaban confundidos o de plano, eran Gays.  
  
Rick (gracias a Dios) pertenecía a la primera categoría. Enamorado de Lynn Minmei (cosa que no era un secreto). Cortejado por Lisa Hayes (eso si era un secreto), Rick se había convertido en el objeto del deseo de más de una oficial. Sin embargo, después del "Star Saver", cuando las cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto de Denver captaron en calidad Digital el beso más odiado de la Historia, se reafirmó para muchas el estatus de "inalcanzable" para el líder Skull. El que alguien, a pesar de todo, lo enganchara, era para reconocerse.  
  
- ¿Y ustedes dos se ... ah ... acostaron? - Pregunta obvia.  
  
- Y tu que crees. Y para que lo sepan es como una fiera en...  
  
- ¡Hola chicas! - Saludó una voz cordial.  
  
Tres cabezas giraron para encontrarse con Claudia Grant. La ex - oficial negra del puente. Ahora, asistente personal del Almirante Gloval.  
  
- Hola Claudia. - Respondió Sammie y fugazmente pasó una mirada conspiradora a sus amigas. Estas entendieron: Guardar el secreto.  
  
- Estoy buscando a Lisa. ¿No la han visto?  
  
- No la he visto desde que se fue al Satélite Fábrica con Exedore. ¿Ya regresó? - Dijo Vanessa.  
  
- Si, regresó esta madrugada. Pero no la he visto desde la madrugada y me urge hablar con ella.  
  
- ¿Porqué no le preguntas a Rick? - dijo inocentemente Sammie señalando la dirección por donde se fue. - Estoy segura que él sabe donde está.  
  
Observó la reacción de Claudia. Un gesto casi imperceptible la delató. Ella sabía lo de Rick y ella. Y si Claudia Grant lo sabe, la entera RDF también. Ese era el problema con las chicas sin novio: la lengua les crece. Le habría encantado ver la cara de Lisa cuando le contaron con quién pasó la noche su aviador mientras ella no estaba en casa.  
  
- Supongo que sí. - concordó Claudia un poquito nerviosa. - Bueno, tengo que irme.  
  
- ¡Oye, espera! - le gritó Sammie antes de que se retirara por completo. - Me debes 50 dólares.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Los Leones perdieron.  
  
Claudia asintió y de mala gana sacó los 50 dólares de un bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
  
- De acuerdo Sam. Aquí tienes. Pero quiero la revancha. - Sammie asintió, esperando la nueva apuesta. - Viernes. 8:30 P.M. Oakland Vs. Tampa Bay. 200 a Tampa.  
  
Sammie alzó las cejas. "¿En serio? Claudia, no sabes apostar."  
  
- Trato hecho. - Le daba tanta pena quitarle su dinero.  
  
Claudia se alejó rumbo a la puerta de donde Rick se había alejado, dejado a las 3 chicas terminar sus alimentos.  
  
- Oye Sammie. ¿Crees que Rick, siga contigo, al menos hasta el fin de semana?  
  
Sammie pareció reflexionar.  
  
¿Cuántos novios había tenido? ¿Cuántos de ellos duraron menos de una semana? ¿Cuantos otros morían?  
  
La respuesta común era simple: Muchos. Pero ella quería pensar que entre Rick y ella podría haber algo. Recordó que se sintió diferente, cuando tenía su cabeza apoyada en su espalda. Se sintió a gusto, tranquila, protegida. Una sensación diferente a cualquier otra que haya sentido después de desfogarse con sus otros amantes. ¿Eso se cataloga como amor? ¿Se estaba enamorando de Rick Hunter? ¿El sentía lo mismo? Quien sabe. Rico la había hecho sentir igual hacía tiempo. Hasta que le pidió que se tiñera el pelo de negro para que se pareciera más a Minmei. ¡Minmei!  
  
- Francamente no sé. - Les contestó a sus amigas con la voz apagada. Pero, ¿Qué? ¿Se iba a quedar así, viendo como otro pretendiente se le iba por otras faldas? - Pero me aseguraré de que esté conmigo el fin de semana y el siguiente y todos los otros.  
  
Vanessa y Kim se asombraron con sus nuevos bríos.  
  
- Te deseamos lo mejor niña. - dijo Vanessa.  
  
- Salud por ello. - Respaldó Kim.  
  
Las tres levantaron sus bebidas en un brindis.  
  
No solo será una relación de una noche, pensó Sammie con determinación, será de toda la vida.  
  
Guardería 3.  
  
Prometheus  
  
SDF-1 2:37 P.M.  
  
Las necesidades de una guardería surgieron casi un año después del inicio de la guerra. Cuando las bajas entre los pilotos y personal militar se incrementó y estos comenzaron a tener familia. Jóvenes matrimonios quienes no querían desaparecer sin, al menos, perpetuar sus genes. Pero como en toda guerra, así como existen barracas que quedan vacías después de una batalla, existían niños quienes no regresaban a casa. Niños huérfanos quienes nunca conocerían a sus padres. Miembros de la Generación Cero.  
  
- Comandante Sterling, bienvenido.  
  
Era una joven alférez que irradiaba cariño y entusiasmo por su trabajo. Ese espíritu provocó que la sacaran de su puesto como cañonera y terminara como jefa de la guardería. No vestía un uniforme normal, sino una falda amplia y larga de tonos pastel y un largo delantal de trabajo encima de su vestimenta. Las paredes del recinto estaban decorados con motivos infantiles: Looney Toons, Pókemon, Kitty, Cartoon Network. Pero también había fotografías de aviones, VTs, Destroids y otros mechas, puestos ahí por padres orgullosos quienes querían ver a sus hijos volar a su lado.  
  
- Que tal, Paty. ¿Cómo esta Dana?  
  
El aura de cariño y entusiasmo se apagó como una vela.  
  
- Me estuvo dando lata toda la santa mañana. - Hablaba mientras recogía juguetes, cobijas y pañales que arrojaban bebes nudistas. - No quiso comer y lloró el 90% de la mañana.  
  
Max escuchaba con una débil sonrisa. Si Paty seguía quejándose, jamás sería buena madre.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te dé una mano con ella?  
  
- Si muchas gracias. - Dijo con profundo alivio, mientras iba a buscar a la intranquila niña. - Me serviría de mucho, hay un pañal que debí cambiar hace una hora.  
  
Se quedó solo un momento. Al no tener nada mejor que hacer, se puso a observar a los otros niños, que dormidos, estaban tranquilamente en sus cunas. Hubo uno que le llamó la atención. Un niño de raza negra, pequeño y muy tranquilo. Abrazaba un sintetizador de juguete y a su lado estaba un Fozzi de peluche. Leyó extrañado el nombre en la cuna. "Bowie Grant" . El hijo de Vince y Jean, claro. Pasó a otra cuna, en donde encontró al, posiblemente, bebé más feo que había visto en su vida. Cara alargada, quijada pronunciada, pómulos salientes. Si no fuera por que su piel era pálida, juraría que es hijo de un Zentraedi. "Louie Nichols". Pobre, hasta parece retrasado mental. Pobre niño. Estaba apunto de husmear en una cuna cuyo ocupante llevaba el nombre de "Marie Crystal" cuando un berrido lo sacó de sus reflexiones.  
  
Por primera vez en todo el día, sonrió ampliamente.  
  
- Hola Dana. - habló con su patentado tono moderado, que, a pesar del terrible llanto de su niña, ella lo escuchó.  
  
Dana dejó de llorar, y de tratar de arrancar el pelo rojo de su niñera, para hacer ruidos de alegría al ver a su padre. Estiraba los bracitos y emitía chillidos de felicidad.  
  
- Aquí está la niña, y una botella de leche. Debe tener hambre. Puede dársela en el cuarto de descanso. - dijo, dándole a la niña, un biberón y señalando a un cuarto anexo. - Yo regreso a la batalla.  
  
- Como estás, pequeña peste - dijo con cariño a la niña, quien reclamaba su desayuno. Un pequeños caos se desató detrás de ellos, causado por lloridos y gritillos de indignación. El ruido culminó con la pobre Paty gritando "Angelo, deja de pelearte y tú Sean, no molestes a las niñas". - Apuesto que tu empezaste todo, verdad.  
  
Dana lo vio con una mirada inocente, no muy creíble.  
  
El cuarto de descanso tenía como propósito, momentos como este. Padres que iban a visitar a sus niños. A relajarse y demostrar su cariño. Tenía una ventana de plexigass polarizado que mantenía al cuarto en una ligera penumbra. Max se recostó en un acojinado y cómodo sofá de cuero artificial negro. Trató de aislarse del ruido exterior, cosa no muy fácil  
  
- Sabes, me encantaría que pudieras entenderme. - dijo mientras se acomodaba a Dana en su brazo derecho, y usaba el apoyabrazos como almohada. - Que comprendieras lo que tu madre y yo pasamos. Quiero que las cosas funcionen, pero si no, me gustaría que me perdonaras por la parte que he jugado. Que sepas que no tienes la culpa, que eres lo más importante en mi vida y no dejaría que nada te pasara. - La niña lo observaba con sus intensos ojos verdes mientras vaciaba la botella.  
  
- Si, se que me entiendes. - Se reacomodó a si mismo en una posición más cómoda. - Por cierto, hazme un favor, ¿Quieres? La próxima vez que veas a tu madre, háblale bien de mi. Quizás eso podría...  
  
Bajó la vista y descubrió que estaba dormida.  
  
- Supongo que no tengo una charla interesante. - Bromeó para si mismo.  
  
Bostezó.  
  
Últimamente se sentía demasiado cansado. Tenía insomnio, estaba sumamente tenso, la comida le sabía a hule (como la comida de Bron). Desde su problema con Miriya su vida fue cuesta abajo. Por regla, debía estar de vacaciones. Pero las rechazó. ¿Cómo las iba a pasar? ¿Solo y triste, rumiando su culpa en un bar con Rick haciéndole segunda? ¿No era mejor pasarlas de viaje, en un campamento en Monumento con su familia? Pero ese era el problema. No tenía familia. Al menos ahora.  
  
Arreglar las cosas con su esposa, es el punto número uno en su agenda diaria. Pero cada vez que quiere acercamiento, ella lo rechaza. Un día poco faltó para que lo estrangularan. Pero lo peor era el poco tiempo que pasaba con su hija. Vivir todo el tiempo con el pendiente y la preocupación de que a Miriya se le pudiera olvidar que los niños son cositas frágiles y terminara dejando sola a Dana en la bañera; o quizas de diera Chile con carne como desayuno; o quizas intentara encestar a su hija en su cuna; o quizas endulzarle la lache con Whisky; o quizas...  
  
¡Hasta paranoico se estaba haciendo!  
  
Abrazó a la bebé dormida.  
  
- No te preocupes hija, papi estará siempre contigo.  
  
2:51 P.M.  
  
- Bienvenida Teniente Sterling,.  
  
Miriya, vestía ahora su uniforme, con sus nuevas barras de Teniente. Una vez que el comando estuvo seguro de que la Ex-Quadrono no los traicionaría, empezó su ascenso imparable. 2 meses atrás era Tercer Teniente, hace un mes, 2do. Teniente, y ahora Teniente y líder de todo un escuadrón. A ella no le importaba mucho eso, ahora que mantenía a una familia.  
  
Esto, como estaba aprendiendo, era particularmente difícil, ahora que estaba sola. Aunque le habías concedido vacaciones (algo totalmente nuevo para ella) tuvo que rechazarlas. Vacaciones implicarían cuidar todo el día de Dana, y eso la aterraba. Pero si seguía trabajando aún podía hacer uso de la bendita guardería.  
  
Si solo Max estuviera con ella.  
  
Pero no. Max violó un código no escrito de lealtad. Debido a eso no merece el relacionarse más con ella. Aunque no podía entender su enojo, algo le decía que debería ser así. Tal como aprendió a sentir amor, tuvo que aprender a sentir odio por un ser despreciable que la había traicionado. Un "Hajoca". Pero en el fondo estaba consiente de que aún lo amaba. Y sabía que Max sentía lo mismo. Entonces, ¿porqué cada vez que Max trataba de hablar con ella, de zanjar lo ocurrido y reconciliarse, ella se sentía obligada a tratarlo despectivamente? No lo sabía.  
  
- Hola Paty. Vengo a ver a Dana.  
  
- Bueno, ella... - respondió dubitativamente. "El incidente Sterling" cruzó por su cabeza. - Ella esta con el Comandante Sterling.  
  
Paty se preparó para ver una demostración de furia. Quizás un aura roja la rodearía. O gritaría tan fuerte que Breetai la escucharía, o su cabello cambiaría a rubio.  
  
Miriya sonrió.  
  
- Gracias Paty. Vendré más tarde.  
  
¿Porqué sonrió? ¿Porqué lo hizo, en vez de sentir odio y gritar todas las imprecaciones en Zentraedi que conocía? Tampoco lo sabía. Aún necesitaba aprender más acerca de los llamados sentimientos.  
  
No pudo resistir la tentación de espiarlos.  
  
Encontró a padre e hija acostados en el sofá. Ambos tranquilos, pacíficos. Su respiración suave y acompasada. Max sosteniendo a Dana con los brazos y la niña acostada sobre el pecho de su padre. ¿Cómo encontrar odio en una escena tan tierna?  
  
Entonces comprendió porque sonrió. Miriya estaba enfurecida con Max-Esposo, no con el Max-padre que estaba allí. En los últimos días se había dado cuenta de lo difícil es cuidar de un hijo. Claudia tuvo que enseñarle a cambiar pañales. Jean Grant a bañarla y amamantarla. Rick a cocinar (si comprar comida congelada y calentarla en el micro es eso). Lisa la llamaba constantemente desde el satélite para animarla a no rendirse. Al fin comprendió la labor que Max hacía mientras ella descifraba las instrucciones de las píldoras anticonceptivas. En los últimos meses llegó a respetar a Max-padre, a quien solo le hacía falta parir y amamantar para se madre al 100%. Alabó la titánica labor que desempeñaba y se sentía tranquila y confiada de que sin importar los problemas que ellos tuvieran, él estaría para su hija.  
  
Por eso no los interrumpirá con un carraspeo o algo impertinente. Los dejaría dormir, tranquilos, en paz. Cogió una cobija de un estante cercano, un cobertor con un enorme dibujo de "Hamtaro" y los cubrió. Besó a Dana en la frente y después dio un ligero beso a Max-padre en la mejilla. Sabía que nada debía interponerse al bienestar de su hija, ni siquiera sus problemas.  
  
Se prometio a si misma que la próxima vez que Max quisiera hablar con ella, al menos lo escucharía.  
  
Mientras tanto partiría para hacer lo que sabía hacer mejor. Planear estrategias, encontrar formas más eficaces de acabar con el enemigo.  
  
A honrar su naturaleza guerrera.  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Ushio Jiru: El platillo que Minmei preparó con la cabeza de pescado que Rick pescó en el espacio. El cual los mantuvo vivos por mas de una semana.  
  
Sachenhausen: Es un campo de concentración alemán donde confunaton a judios, negros, homosexuales y todos aquellos que no eran, ni de broma, aceptables a los ojos de Hitler.  
  
Cualquier otro comentario, dejen sus reviews o mándenme un correo a ALPHAJACK@hotmail.com ó jamesjackson_20003@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
